DC Comics Presents 41
"The Terrible Tinseltown Treasure-Trap Treachery!" is the title the first story in the forty-first issue of the superhero team-up series DC Comics Presents, published by DC Comics. The story was written by Martin Pasko with artwork by José Luis García-López and inks by Frank McLaughlin. It was colored by Gene D'Angelo and lettered by Ben Oda. The story was edited by Julius Schwartz. This issue spotlights the unlikeliest team-up of all: Superman and the Joker?!?! The second story is a fifteen-page Wonder Woman feature boasting the tagline, "A Bold New Direction for... Wonder Woman". It was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Gene Colan, inks by Romeo Tanghal, coloring by Adrienne Roy and lettering by John Costanza. It was edited by Len Wein. The cover art composition was rendered by Ross Andru with inking by Dick Giordano. This issue shipped with a January, 1982 cover date and carries a cover price of .60 cents per copy. "The Terrible Tinseltown Treasure-Trap Treachery!" Appearances * Superman, Clark Kent * The Joker * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White * The Prankster, Oswald Loomis * Alfred Pennyworth * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Lana Lang * Robin, Dick Grayson * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* Metropolis State Penitentiary :* Galaxy Communications ::* WGBS building ::* Daily Planet * California :* Los Angeles County ::* Bel Air ::* Beverly Hills ::* Burbank ::* Hollywood ::* Los Angeles ::* Venice Beach * Pistol * Laughing gas * Jokercopter * Jokermobile * Joker's hot air balloon "A Bold New Direction for... Wonder Woman" * Writer - Roy Thomas * Penciler - Gene Colan * Inker - Romeo Tanghal * Colorist - Adrienne Roy * Letterer - John Costanza * Editor - Len Wein Appearances * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Queen Hippolyta * Steve Trevor * None * Hercules * Hermes * Amazons of Paradise Island * Gods of Olympus * United States Air Force * Deities * Amazons * Humans * Paradise Island * Washington, D.C. :* United States Capitol Building * Bracelets of Submission * Golden Girdle of Gaea * Lasso of Truth * Wonder Woman's tiara * Invisible robot plane Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * The Joker was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. * Wonder Woman was created by William Moulton Marston. * This issue shipped to retailers on October 8th, 1981. * The events from the first story in this issue take place after those chronicled in ''DC Comics Presents Annual'' #1. * Wonder Woman appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #288. * This is the final Silver Age, Pre-Crisis appearance of the Prankster. The character is re-imagined in Post-Crisis continuity beginning with ''Superman'', Volume 2 #16. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:DC Comics Presents Vol 1 Category:1982/Comic issues Category:January, 1982/Comic issues Category:Martin Pasko/Writer Category:Jose Luis Garcia-Lopez/Penciler Category:Frank McLaughlin/Inker Category:Gene D'Angelo/Colorist Category:Ben Oda/Letterer Category:Julius Schwartz/Editor Category:Roy Thomas/Writer Category:Gene Colan/Penciler Category:Romeo Tanghal/Inker Category:Adrienne Roy/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Len Wein/Editor Category:Ross Andru/Cover artist Category:Dick Giordano/Cover inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories